


亦我亦你

by fushenga



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-12 19:00:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18016559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fushenga/pseuds/fushenga
Summary: 静悄悄的做人，像早晨一样清白。——海桑





	亦我亦你

**Author's Note:**

> 静悄悄的做人，像早晨一样清白。——海桑

羽生的消息来得唐突又合理。

 

金博洋捏着手机盘坐在床上，屏幕上方还不停的闪现群消息提醒——三分钟之内我要看到金博洋的回复，麻利的——隋文静的头像张牙舞爪。

 

“放过孩子吧，感冒着呢，我要睡一会儿”，金博洋擤着鼻涕单手回复，再迅速退出界面打开属于羽生的聊天框，「恭喜博洋」四个字还在，忍不住咧开嘴角。

 

「谢谢，羽生身体还好吗，听说你恢复训练了，你不要逞强，听听orser教练的话。」打完这些字定格几秒还是点下发送，发出去后又接续起那份忐忑，他会不会太失礼，羽生会不会觉得被冒犯。

 

手机上方一直没有输入消息的提醒，不安变成后悔，应该直接说谢谢就好的。退回中国队的花滑群，「还有人在吗，加我一个吧，孩子一个人很可怜了T﹏T」

 

还没哭诉完微信电话就接了进来，羽生竟然越过文字语音直接打电话过来。金博洋手忙脚乱的坐起来，接通，“博洋，是我”。

 

熟悉的声音暌违已久，金博洋愣怔一会儿，在对方一遍遍的博洋里回过神来，“啊抱歉，羽生直接打电话给我，有些意外，你的脚恢复的好吗？”

 

“嗯还不错，已经能够做基础的跳跃训练了，当然不能做的像博洋那样好。”

 

“我做的不好”，谈起自己，金博洋不遗余力的开始吐槽，“自由滑之前拿掉了一个4S还改动了一些动作，第一个勾手四周也……总之，并没有发挥出训练中应有的水平，还有之前的短节目表现的也不好，羽生你就别安慰我了，你现在还在恢复期，下次见你的时候你肯定又能做的和之前一样好。”

 

手机里忽然的空白，金博洋压不下的不安，手指抠着酒店的被面，是不是说错了什么，羽生不开心了吗？

 

“博洋，再说下去我要羡慕了。”

 

再开口的羽生声音低下去，金博洋回过神来——羽生想要回到赛场上的心情肯定比谁都要强烈，磕巴着不知道该咋说，但不说什么也绝对不行，至于为什么不行，他心里也没数，“对不起啊羽生，我……”

 

手机贴的很近，电话那头的笑声听起来就在耳边，羽生笑了这让金博洋松口气，“没关系的，博洋，是我擅自发泄自己的情绪了，明明博洋也有苦恼的事。如博洋所说你还有问题存在，但依然要祝贺博洋在这次比赛中取得的成绩。”

 

“谢谢。”

 

金博洋的简洁让话题结束的很是仓促，两人突然间都沉默下来，气氛变得有些尴尬，年纪稍长的前辈调侃道，“啊~好难过啊，博洋和我变生疏了，都不说话。”

 

“不是这样的”，明知对方在开玩笑，金博洋的否定还是脱口而出，翻身趴在床上，摸着带回来的小猪佩奇，「从前也没有直接打过电话啊，没什么经验这不是很正常吗」这样的话只在心里想想，说出口的话温柔许多，“只是没想到你会给我打电话，不太习惯，以后会慢慢习惯的。”

 

“那博洋是要我以后多给你打电话还是你以后给我打电话？”

 

啥？这怎么变成自己的问题了？金博洋头顶黑人问号，脑袋里严谨的思考——是羽生啊，对他来说无论选哪个都……很棒的样子，但羽生好像不喜欢网络社交来着。把小猪佩奇塞在脖子下垫着，金博洋把手机放的远些，语气很丧，“你都不怎么用手机的，不像我。”

 

两人在使用手机的频率上有着比较大的的差距，羽生是出了名的不喜欢网络社交，这导致他在摸鱼的时候习惯性的躲避他，才有了那些被镜头抓包的传言。起初他本人不是很明白这种心理，后来明白了又极力去忽略，撇撇嘴，自从被江哥笑他太在乎羽生的看法之后，他每次想到都有点别扭。

 

瞬间低落的语气透过手机传出来，羽生停下翻找衣服的手，坐在桌前。他其实也听米沙说起过一些苛责金博洋兴趣爱好的言论，现在自己似乎无意识涉入这个领域，从前没有身份和机会说的话可以说了，“博洋，训练之余选择什么样的放松方式是我们每个人的自由，花滑之外你喜欢什么是你的权利，它并不会影响到你作为一名运动员的本质。你非常的努力，这是你很清楚的事，所以你并不需要为旁人的言论怀疑自己，当然也不用躲着我偷偷摸手机。”

 

尽管那有些可爱。

 

电话里窸窸窣窣，他想对方一定是在床上打了个滚，视线落在床头，像他喜欢的pooh桑一样，随即就听到青年的声音，“羽生说的话总感觉很有道理，要是什么问题都可以问你就好了，那样也许不会有那么多的困惑。”

 

“可以啊”，羽生为想象出来的金博洋的孩子气弯了眉眼，“可博洋是坚持自己去解决的人，和外表是完全不一样的。”

 

“阿嚏。”

 

“博洋生病了？”窗外又开始下雪，羽生即使在这里待了多年仍不习惯，博洋他应该更不适应吧。

 

“小感冒而已，羽生你说每天都在训练的人怎么还会感冒？”

 

说话声闷闷的，应该是埋在被子里，羽生想起他的小蜘蛛纸巾盒，“我们只是身体素质会更好些，生病还是摆脱不了的，笨蛋。”

 

糟糕，说太快了。

 

“羽生恢复训练有大半个月了吧，我看到你的教练说非常自信你会在世锦赛的时候完全恢复好，真的是太好了。”那边有一会儿没说话忽然地转了话题。

 

大概没有注意到吧，羽生心放下来，“嗯，现在正在瞄准世锦赛备战中，每天都在不断的加强训练，期待世锦赛的到来。”

 

3月，埼玉，是个很好的时节，很好的地方，不知道博洋还记不记得他的那个邀请——樱花🌸开的很美，等你有空，欢迎来日本——虽然又是一年的樱花盛开，但约定还在。

 

适逢沉寂一个赛季的青年再一次在国际赛场上绽放笑颜，一切都刚刚好。kc区还是那一身代表性的中国队服，笑颜与世界重逢。可他真的喜欢死了他表演滑上场那个微笑，喜欢死了镜头侧转他肃然的那个侧颜。

 

金博洋，真的好喜欢，连那些不能全然理解的部分也喜欢。

 

他与周知方选手的一抱拳里有出自古老中国血脉里的英雄侠气，《卧虎藏龙》大概是只有他们同脉同根能感受到的气韵，少年意气正相逢，美好的令人艳羡。入眼间，周选手教他大一字，他灿笑着喊人调整国旗都变得特别起来。

 

明明是他的标志，明明是他做过的事，却仿佛变成别人的。

 

“博洋……”

 

“我……”

 

“你先说”，被人打断的羽生抽出桌角的纸笔随意勾画着，耐心等着青年的欲言又止，这让他能放弃纠结自己突如其来的幼稚。

 

“我很期待，埼玉世锦赛”，笔下勾描出的线条幻化成熟悉的英文，然后是那边急急地补充，“我的意思是，中国和日本没有什么时差，你知道的，观众也很热情，我喜欢在那边比赛……对了，羽生刚刚想要说什么？”

 

“我也很期待”，羽生认真在后面补上三个关联的字母，名字真的会是最短的咒语吗，“期待回到赛场上，看到shoma打破记录，我已经迫不及待的想要上场了。”

 

“羽生是最好的！”

 

自己说出口时底气足的不得了，当那轻笑回荡在耳边，金博洋的耳根才开始发热，“博洋也是最好的”。

 

群里的人又开始呼唤他，金博洋瞥了一眼试图冷静，但实际情况是他慌乱的不知如何是好，好在对方没有在意他的回复犹豫的说也许很冒昧但是想问自己一件事，他急忙应承下来。

 

“博洋觉得甘心吗，拿到银牌？会不服气吗？”

 

金博洋十成十的傻掉，肯定不会服气的吧，无论是谁，羽生不可能会问出这种问题。脑子一转就明白他为什么问出这个问题，想通的人比起问题本身注意力竟然全在羽生竟然会看网上的各种言论吗？

 

真的是唐突了，于情于理都不适合问这种事的，羽生忙补道，“抱歉，博洋不想说也没关系，很晚了，博洋要休息了吧，身体不是不舒服吗，那……”

 

“没关系”，博洋回的有些急，但话里的果断是一丝一毫尽显，“我只是没想到羽生你竟然会看到那些言论。”

 

他不曾刻意去找，偶然见到而已。笔尖一道圆弧圈住绽开在他笔下的名字，能圈住这个名字的主人吗？

 

“靖哥哥，啊就是我们短道速滑的选手武大靖，羽生你知道吗？”

 

哥哥？笔尖岔出一条直线，戳破了纸面，“嗯，我知道。”

 

“冬奥会的时候别国选手配合夹击，他一路领先丝毫不给对方任何机会以绝对的实力强势夺冠，赢得干干净净毫无争议，真的是非常帅气。”

 

青年说的很急都没怎么停顿，博洋很敬佩那位选手吧，羽生缓缓回道，“两个项目毕竟不同，也许前景并不会像博洋想的那样乐观呢？”

 

他想听听博洋的想法，不仅是以运动员的身份了解另一个极具实力的对手，也想以羽生结弦的身份听听金博洋的看法，有的东西需要确认。

 

“那么，不是还有羽生你吗？”

 

“我？”羽生不知这件事又怎么与他联系在一起，直到那人坦率说着，平静坚定，心中蓦然泛起无边欣喜。

 

「羽生不是一直在前方引领着吗？无论是什么样的外在因素都没有阻挡你的脚步，善变的裁判变换的规则只是让你变得更加强大，你只会一次又一次堂堂正正地站上领奖台，帅气至极！我看到的你是这样的，我一路走来学的也是这样，如何完善自己的技术调整自己的心态，如何在这个赛场上竭尽全力发挥自己的实力，如何改进自己的不足获得更多的认可……我很清楚自己是怎么走到今天的，我想，人只要能看清楚自己是怎么一路走过来的，就知道该怎样走下去。」

 

这世界很拥挤，人与人摩肩接踵，心与心的契合却是难得，他想，他一定是足够努力了，才有这样的幸运。

 

“羽生？你还在听吗？”

 

“我在，博洋还有什么想要说的吗？”羽生小心的在那圆圈旁边补上一个三角，仿佛那是他胸口的那颗心脏，一笔一画填满它的内里。

 

“羽生不会嫌烦吗？”

 

“怎么会，我很想听博洋说。”

 

“我不想对羽生讲漂亮话，我看到了，但是真的没有在意。我说过的，我没有做出令自己满意的表现，又凭什么觉得结果是有失偏颇呢？我很感谢有人喜欢我认可我，然而我还有很多需要进步的地方，如果我自己都做的不够好还去想那些外在不可控因素，还怎么去提升自己呢？我啊，想要不断的超越自己，也想要追赶羽生你的脚步，哈哈，羽生不能笑我啊，我知道我还差得远呢。”

 

羽生听着那边鼻音浓重的笑语，博洋真的长大了，有很多话可以对他说了，正式的私心的都可以了，“能听到博洋这样说，我很开心，真希望世锦赛快点来。”

 

“哎哎哎，那可不行，得让人缓口气啊，羽生也有更多恢复的时间。”

 

对方倒是比自己还要担心自己的身体，羽生发现自己的笑容好像一直没停过，“可我真的想见博洋了，不可以吗？”

 

“可……当然可以……那啥……羽生我要休息了，你也早点休息吧。”

 

博洋害羞了是吗？心跳起来就像是在赛场上一样，羽生忽然想起什么似的赶紧喊住他，“博洋等等，我比博洋大吧？”

 

“对啊，羽生你比我大三岁，然而在同样的年纪远远比我厉害的多，看来我得加倍努力才行。羽生怎么突然问这个？”

 

“算了，没什么，博洋早些睡吧，晚安。”

 

“晚安，埼玉见。”

 

嘟嘟嘟，他还没来得及说什么对方就挂断，他看着墙角的冰鞋，轻声喃喃，“埼玉见。”

 

——————皮一下分割线——————

“金博洋同志，明天别忘记来接哥哥，哥哥对仙台可不熟，那啥你家羽生一个人来的话我可应付不了，你必须陪同来接哈。”

 

神他么哥哥！

 

这辈子最讨厌的就是哥哥！

 

妈的，腰酸背疼！

 

金杨，你明天完了！

 

倚在门口的羽生笑得一脸狡黠，趴在床上的金博洋没好气的对着屏幕戳戳戳，瞪着来人红着脸大声嚷嚷，“我是叫江哥的，不是喊哥哥，你不能借题发挥！”

 

“放心吧，博洋，明天我们得去接他们，你今天可以好好休息。”

 

“哼╯^╰，那还翻几年前的旧账？”

 

“是博洋偏心，我也比博洋大啊，博洋从来都是叫羽生，连结弦都不肯叫。”

 

天啊，他还委屈了，金博洋气得说不出话来，昨天不是一次性什么都喊齐全了吗？连日语版的都没放过不是吗？

 

江哥，明天带我回去，我要回哈尔滨，X﹏X

————————皮完END————————


End file.
